Increasingly short development times associated with software and/or firmware create particular difficulties for sellers and manufacturers of electronic devices. Specifically, the software needed to run an electronic device may go through several revisions. When a device is first assembled and packaged it may be loaded with a then-current version of a software package or firmware code. Once the device is purchased by a customer the software or firmware loaded on the device may be no longer current. The device may arrive at the customer (or arrive at the factory, warehouse, or retail shop) with an older or out-of-date software or firmware version because, while the device is packaged, it may not be practical to unpack the device, power-up the device and load a recent software version. Implementations discussed herein are directed to mitigating this problem by providing a method of updating software and/or firmware on a packaged device, or alternatively, writing information to the packaged device indicating that the device is required to perform a software or firmware update.